Cathode ray tubes are used in, inter alia, television receivers, computer monitors and the like.
A cathode ray tube comprises an evacuated envelope having, in general, a cone portion and a display window portion, the latter portion having a raised edge.
To preclude that a cathode ray tube implodes, the tube is customarily provided with an anti-implosion band. In particular, for example metal bands are used which are provided around the envelope in a heated state and, after cooling, surround the envelope, in general the raised edge of the display window, under a mechanical stress. The anti-implosion band is provided with suspension elements. These elements have suspension apertures. By means of the suspension apertures the cathode ray tube is mounted in a cabinet.
An anti-implosion band of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from European Patent Application EP 421537 A1. A cathode ray tube comprising such an anti-implosion band is also disclosed in this European Application. The known anti-implosion band is made in such a manner that anti-implosion bands can be stacked. For this purpose, the suspension elements are extended in a direction transverse to the anti-implosion band and, viewed in a direction transverse to the plane of the anti-implosion band, project relative to the anti-implosion band. In practice, however, the suspension elements of the known anti-implosion band have the disadvantage that the suspension apertures are susceptible to damage.